A Nightmare on Elm Street X: The Quickening
by Movie-Brat
Summary: A crackfic in which two strangers encounter the wrath of Freddy Krueger, will they survive? *Challenge by Cartoonatic55*


**A/N: I'm back again but with something entirely different, a crack fic. Yeah, after a challenge by my friend Cartoonatic on a meme in Yellofur's forum, there was a three way crack pairing with three different characters you're going to read here. I accepted and because it took longer, I decided to make it a Halloween fanfic special, hope she doesn't mind but here it is in all its glory.**

**It doesn't make sense, but then again, it wasn't supposed to but it's done for laughs. Not sure if I made it funny, if it's weird, cool but I digress. Oh, and the ending is a homage to the ending of the Dream Warriors Dokken music video. Hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to their respective owners are in under fair use.**

A pair of eyes opened only to see water everywhere from his point of view, he struggled to get out as he also felt something that seemed to have already enclosed in on him but there was an opening, and he escaped. Reaching for the edge and turned over and landed on the tile floor, coughing out water. However, all he could see was darkness and started to panic.

"What the-? Oh shit Am' I dead?"

"You're not dead." He heard a feminine voice.

"Who is that?" He asked with an echo. "Who is that?"

"Hang on, I think I found something." The voice confirmed.

Bright lights soon engulfed the room, the light bulbs on the ceiling lit up brightly and for a moment, the man's eyes were sensitive for a moment but very quickly got used to them. Granted, he looked around for a surprise but nothing of the sorts that would stand out decorative wise. It was a dirty bathroom and figured out that he was in a bathtub. But what stood out was the source of the feminine voice in the room.

The creature was an anthropomorphic fem fatale, bat wings, a head shaped like Felix the cat, big ears, a vest shaped like a heart that showed little to no cleavage, white rubber gloves and white thigh boots with the color pink on the toes.

"Um…hi?" He was unsure how to approach talking to this creature.

"Hi yourself." She replied back looking around her surroundings, darting her head back and forth and to the man himself. "What is this? And what the hell are you supposed to be?"

The man she saw was overweight wore tuxedo, a monocle on his right eye, red hair, bird-like hands with just three fingers and a long nose most likely resembling a beak. He picked up a top hat that he found was discarded on the floor and placed it back on top of his head.

"I'm from a higher upper class society." He introduced himself, in a snobbish manner complete with straightening his jacket with his four fingers and his thumb sticking out like the stereotypical rich snob seen in exaggerated comedies and cartoons. "I' am Oswald Cobblepot."

"Yeah," The creature was unimpressed, especially since his presentation of himself was pretty over the top. She replied sarcastically, "And I'm the Queen of Scotland. Immortal too I might add."

"Ha-Ha, very funny." He sarcastically retorted to her before moving the subject to the female creature. "But who or quite frankly, what are you supposed to be?"

"Rouge the Bat." The creature introduced herself in a sort of curtsey fashion, but more in a seductive manner. "At your service."

"And my introduction was silly?" Oswald mumbled.

"What?" Rouge, raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" He quickly denied before changing the subject. "How'd we get here?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I was taking a nap on some guy's roof and suddenly, I'm in some bathroom."

"To be honest, I kind of expected a dead body on the floor when the lights came on like in Saw." Oswald commented.

Suddenly, the metal door opened. They were baffled as nobody opened it, it very much opened by itself. Outside however remained dark, no light whatsoever.

"Um, what just happened?" Oswald timidly asked.

"Who cares?" Rouge said relieved, eager to leave. "We're not chained or anything, we're out of here!"

She tried to levitate from the ground but to no avail. Desperate however, she immediately shrugged it off and ran out of the room like no tomorrow.

"Wait for me!" He cried out running after her.

Oswald and Rouge soon found themselves outside of the bathroom with the only source of light coming from the bathroom but provided backlighting. However, the door soon shut itself close startling the two.

"Well I can't say I saw that coming." Oswald said after a short pause.

In an instant, light has been commenced but in red. The sight awed them as it was nothing but boilers; from the heat exchangers to the water heaters. Steam occasionally bursting out of the pipes.

"Is it hot in here or is just me?" He asked aloud to no one, tugging his neck collar a bit as he felt a bit of sweat running down his face. Steam flew into him from a nearby pipe despite being far away, startled him.

Screams of agony were finally heard startling the two again. They instantly hugged each other in fear but soon realized their action and bolted two feet away from each other.

"What was that?" He asked.

The scream continued, they turned to the right and out of the alley in that direction was a human male hand gripping the edge of the wall. A glove with four razors on four of the fingers minus the thumb grabbed the victim's hand and dragged the poor soul to death screaming.

"I can't say I didn't expect that either." Rouge commented with her eyes in shock.

"I think I want to go…" Oswald began to tip toe away before the bat creature grabbed him by the jacket.

"Hold it." Rouge commanded. "Let's see who we're up against."

"Didn't you see the razor hand?" Oswald began to sweat more than ever. "That can kill anyone!"

Rouge ignored his pleas and dragged the portly fellow to the source of the screams. They approached the edge of the wall and their eyes peered carefully so that they won't be seen. Curiously, they saw a man in silhouette dragging a bearded man wearing nothing but a white shirt and boxers, who was still panicking, by the right ankle. They couldn't get a clear look at him as he was already beginning to get out of sight but they could tell another notable feature, a hat.

"Who do you think that is?" Oswald asked a bit intimidated.

Rouge began to follow him tip toeing her way through.

"Wait for me!" Oswald shouted in hush tones, rushing after her.

They walked through a hallway corridor following the silhouette. However, all sorts of steam coming from loosened pipes kept obstructing their vision.

"Damn steam!" Rouge said irritated but quietly.

Right on cue, another blow of steam from a loose pipe on the left startled the man as soon as it engulfed him.

"AH!" He cried out.

She turned to and shushed Oswald immediately, giving him a glare as a warning not to blow their cover. Rouge turned back to the direction of the corridor, tensed that the man with the hat might've heard them.

This can't be good. What if he heard him? Rouge thought, tense and a bit worried as to what could possibly happen. Despite this, she and Oswald continued to tip toe quietly through the hallway corridor while trying to make clear through the steam. She constantly waved her hands just blowing away the steam. Soon they were clear from the steam, but apparently lost trace of the silhouetted man. All that they saw was an empty hallway besides them.

"Damn! Where'd he go?" she hissed in frustration.

"Can't we just go?" he asked in a fright.

Rouge was about to answer but the screams distracted her for a moment once again. Once again, they continued to tip toe their way through the hallway even if Oswald reluctantly went with Rouge's lead. Soon they stopped at the edge of the left wall. They stopped around the edge. They peered their eyes a bit to see what was going on but at the same time, not out in the open so they would get caught.

A man was 2 feet off the ground with hooks attached to chains piercing through all over his skin. Despite the disturbing image, the two kept on looking.

"Learned how to use chains to kill from somebody I knew."

The perpetrator was fully revealed to them from a distance, a fedora hat, red and green striped sweater, brown pants and shoes. The most notable feature however on his right hand was a razor glove, blades on each finger with the exception of his thumb.

He stroked his razor bladed index finger across the man's chest in a mocking manner. "Don't worry, nothing seducing. Just having some fun."

He once again placed his razor index finger on the man's chest but this time quickly slashing across it. The man squealed in pain.

"Did it hurt?" The razor gloved man asked rhetorically in a sarcastic manner. "Course it did, didn't it?"

The chained bleeding man struggled to scream but to no avail, blood was pouring from his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked with a mocking tone in his voice. "Cat got your tongue?"

He then rammed his razor gloved blades into the man's neck; the corpse now lacked the ability to breath. Rouge and Oswald cringed at what the red and green stripped sweater man had just done to one of his victims.

As the blood continued to pour, the red and green striped sweater man left, leaving his victim still in chains. Aside from seeing him leave, they heard his footsteps cease any form of sound. The duo's blood began to run cold, anticipating what could possibly happen.

"Where'd he go?" Oswald asked very tensely.

"Why are we hiding?"

The duo's eyes widen their eyes open in shock. Startled, they screamed, running away from their current position and onto the next, being the already dead man in chains. Turning around the corner was the murderer himself.

"Was it good for you as it was for me?" He asked in a mocking manner.

"Oh no, no, no!" Oswald panicked.

"Oh yes!" Freddy grinned.

"Run!" Rouge shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Oswald chorused.

They instantly darted away from the killer, climbing up the stairs leaving behind a chuckling Freddy.

Soon they were on a metal bridge, running for the lives trying to escape the madman panting heavily along the way while in a state of panic. However, it seemed to be taking long for them to escape as regardless of how much they ran, the bridge seemed longer and longer, even ridiculously exaggerated than it seemed.

"What's going on?" Oswald asked in a state of confusion and panic.

"I-I don't know." Rouge responded equally confused.

The bat looked back as the stairs that lead to the bridge seemed shorter, almost as if they didn't even run half a mile.

"That's odd." Rouge thought out loud.

"What?" Oswald turned around.

"Let's just go!" Rouge suggested.

Before they could take action, Freddy appeared right in front of them, startling the two. The anthropomorphic bat tripped on her own two feet, knocking herself into Mr. Cobblepot himself, tripping on his own feet as well, tumbling and falling down the stairs. Freddy snickered at the sight.

"All too easy." Freddy thought out loud.

Oswald and Rouge desperately scrambled, getting up trying to evade away from the murderer. Freddy slowly made his way down the stairs, theatrically trying to make himself look threatening to them.

Unfortunately, when they started to run to the right, a wall with a dirty sheet in front of it blocked their way. To the left, the same result. Now they were cornered for Freddy to kill.

"What's the rush?" Freddy smirked. "Just stay, we're going to have fun."

"What are we going to do?" Oswald whispered quietly to Rouge, leaning in closer to her face.

"Let me think!" Rouge responded back with a whisper.

"Hurry!" Oswald hissed. "I don't think I'll last longer."

The child molester himself placed his razor blade on the rails; sparks were flying out of the metal, an attempt to intimidate his victims. But during his intimidation attempts, Rouge instantly thought of a solution.

"I got it!" Rouge's eyes widen in excitement. "Reverse psychology!"

"What?" Oswald cried out in confusion.

"Trust me." Rouge hissed.

"Trust what?"

Rouge and Oswald yelped as they turned around to see Freddy raising his razor gloved hand about to strike. But now was the opportunity for Rouge's plan to take action. She grabbed his crotch. His eyes widen a bit, he thought he'd get a kick in the crotch but grabbing them? That was not something he'd expect then again, she could tear them off if possible.

"Nice crotch." Rouge seductively said.

"Uh… thanks?" Freddy responded, unsure what she was implying.

"I always find something arousing about men in Christmas sweaters…" Rouge amped up her seduction. Moving her hands and stroking his lower rib area.

"Uh…" Freddy gulped, not really finding the right words to say. If it was possible for him, he was sweating.

Oswald blinked, confused by her tactics but after piecing everything together, he quickly caught on.

"Yeeeesss, he's quite the looker isn't he?" Oswald also said in a seductive fashion.

"He certainly is." Rouge went back to rubbing Freddy's crotch.

"Okay, I don't know what your game is-" Freddy was about to protest.

"Oh there's no game." Rouge quickly cut off the child molester. "We just want those pants taken off!"

Rouge was about to grab hold of his brown pants but Freddy quickly avoided it. Now he was being frightened.

"Leave me alone!" He cried out in a mad panic.

He made a dash to get away but of them grabbed his ankles tripping him and soon crawled over to him, topping him.

"No! Stay with us!" Rouge shouted.

"Yes! We want you!" Oswald agreed, his expression looking a bit aroused.

"Get away from me!" Freddy shouted at the top of his lungs, now feeling scared.

"Stay with us! Stay with us! Stay with us! Stay with us…" They continually chorused. Terrifying him; getting a taste of his own medicine. He was about to scream as loud as he could…

Freddy woke up in bed, startled, screaming. Holding a doll and tossed it aside, the dream killer literally had his own nightmare.

"What a nightmare!" Freddy commented, rubbing his neck a bit. Confused, baffled, asked aloud, "What the hell was that?"


End file.
